1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to a system and method for placement of a medical device in blood vessels adjacent to the heart, for instance the ascending aorta.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aneurysm and dissection are potentially life threatening conditions in which a blood vessel becomes compromised. An aneurysm is an enlargement of the vessel, which can burst causing internal bleeding. Large arteries close to the heart may be at higher risk for aneurysm due to higher and more variable pressures. Large vessel aneurysms are particularly dangerous because internal bleeding can be massive and rapid. A dissection of a high volume blood vessel is potentially life threatening. A dissection can be described as a tear or breach in a vessel wall through which blood can flow into surrounding tissues.
While aneurysm and dissection can be treated with surgery, not all patients are good candidates for surgery. In fact, the International Registry of Acute Aortic Dissection reports that 28% of all patients are poor candidates for surgery. If given the choice, patients generally prefer to be treated with catheter procedures over surgery due to lower trauma and faster recovery. Catheter procedures can be faster than surgery as well. Shorter procedure and recovery times help produce outcomes that are less costly to the medical system overall, which is beneficial.
While catheter-based treatments of the descending aorta are known, these procedures are not well adapted for treating maladies of the ascending aorta, such as dissection and aneurysm.